


Of Course

by apprenticebard



Series: BtVS Drabbles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprenticebard/pseuds/apprenticebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cordelia is a (reluctant, but not unwilling) member of the scooby gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

They often ask her why she hangs around. They ask her why she's talking, whether she could possibly be more shallow or stupid, and why she hasn't died yet.

Sometimes, they ask her for help.

She's not really sure why she lets them drag her into this stuff. It's not like she's actually _friends_ with these losers. It's not like Cordelia _likes_ risking her neck to combat Sunnydale's nasties. Just because Buffy's saved her a dozen times doesn't mean she has some kind of obligation to join her weird little monster fighting crew.

Still, she always replies the same way.


End file.
